


Lost And Found

by IWillBeTheEndofYou



Series: The Domestic Lives Of Figure Skaters [25]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caught in the Rain, Dumb-Dumb and Kuzco, Found Family, Gen, Insecurity, Kittens, M/M, Podium Family, Sad Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky Needs a Hug, Yuuri's biggest fan, it isn't always what we think, scared Yuri, what we've lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/IWillBeTheEndofYou
Summary: Minami comes for a visit. Yuri isn't she he likes that.But where's Dumb-Dumb?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Domestic Lives Of Figure Skaters [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046686
Comments: 19
Kudos: 76





	Lost And Found

Dumb-Dumb was, for lack of a better word, stupid. Yuri knew this. Yuri had known since the kitten had scrambled out of the box that he and his siblings were supposed to be living in, then sat on the floor, looking surprised that he had found himself in that predicament. The other two would find something to explore if they found their way out. But not Dumb-Dumb.

Dumb-Dumb also thought that the curtains looked like a mountain worth climbing. He's scamper his way up the curtains. Any curtains. But so often when he was at the top, he'd be unable to find his way down. He'd cling to the top, mewing pitifully, hoping that someone would come and rescue him. Victor had not been quite so amused by his antics when he had pulled down a rather expensive window treatment.

When Katsudon and the old man told him that he could choose two kittens to keep, he had known he'd had to keep Dumb-Dumb. He just needed the help, Yuri reasoned. There was no way he would survive at Mila's. No, the smart, somewhat aloof kitten went to her, whom she named simply Pretty. And so Yuri and Potya were left with Dumb-Dumb and Kuzco.

Potya was less than enthused with this turn of events. She did the requisite hissing and swatting at the kittens when they got too close to her. But when she thought no one was looking, she was known to let the kittens nestle against her, her fluffy tail wrapping around them. She'd even been known to groom them from time to time, cleaning between their ears.

Of course, when she was done with that, she'd often cuff them around the head. But it was really the thought that counted, Yuri thought. And if he were her, he would have done the same. You had to establish the real pecking order, after all.

But as time went on, it became clear that Dumb-Dumb would need some help. Yuri was glad they had Kuzco, because she would at least keep Dumb-Dumb in line and try and keep him out of trouble. There was nothing more he could have asked for.

"Yurio!" the door opened. "We're home."

Yuri was sitting in the living room, his lap full of cats. He didn't try to get up. Yuuri and Victor came in, and he frowned when he realized there was an extra pair of legs following them.

"Is this where you live? That's so cool!" it was that kid with the red in his hair. Yuri vaguely recalled from his days as a junior. He tilted his head to the side, the name escaping him. "Oh, kittens!"

"Yuri recently adopted them." Victor smiled. Kenjirou? Was that it? The boy was practically bouncing on his toes. He walked over and plopped down, reaching for Dumb-Dumb without asking. Yuri frowned. He didn't like other people touching the cats.

Dumb-Dumb, though, didn't seem to notice. He purred, smacking at the boy's fingers when he wiggled them playfully. He watched Dumb-Dumb twisting in the boy's lap, then getting confused and stuck. Kenjirou simply giggled.

"You're so lucky to have kittens. I wish I could. Mom and Dad said that I travel too much." he sighed wistfully.

"Oh," Yuri smiled stiffly, unsure of what he was supposed to say in this situation. Sorry your life sucks? This was getting uncomfortable. He shot Yuuri a long, somewhere between a glare and a plea.

"Do you want to go and practice at the rink a bit?" Yuuri asked casually. "I thought you wanted to show me your quad."

"Yes!" he lit up, his canines poking over his little lower lip. "I would love that."

Yuuri disappeared to his room, coming back with his duffle bag. He smiled at the boy who was vibrating with energy.

"Vitya will be home if you need him, Yura." he paused to put his hand on top of the blond hair. "Kenji is only here for a day, so I promised to watch him skate for a little bit." Yuri scowled and shoved away the hand.

"Whatever," his face was warm. He wasn't sure how he felt about someone else seeing him being treated like a child. It was true that the other senior skaters knew. They were shocked about it, but they were well aware that it happened. And after they had all seen Yuuri's parent voice and actions, they all understood how any of them could have fallen under his spell.

He gave Dumb-Dumb and Kuzco one last rub before setting them down and heading to his room. He listened to the chatter of the other kid as the pair left. There was a strange feeling at the base of his skin, a discomfort that made him squirm. He tried to shake off the feeling, the hot tingling under his skin. It wasn't a shock that Minami (that was his name!) looked up to Yuuri. Why wouldn't he? They were from the same country. Yuri had been somewhat aware of it last year, too.

There was something about seeing Yuuri walk away with another kid though. Something about the way he was looking at Minami. Something about the way Minami looked at him. Well, he told himself. Minami was younger. Maybe he just needed it more. Besides, it was a silly thing to be bothered about. He shrugged and stretched on his bed, feet dangling so the kittens could smack at them if they wanted.

But neither kitten came in. This wasn't entirely strange, they didn't always want to play. They'd probably found somewhere for a nap or went to follow Victor and bug him. Dumb-Dumb liked to try and climb his pants and Kuzco liked to untie his shoes. Makkachin liked to watch, smiling a little doggie smile in encouragement. Victor often claimed that everyone in the house was ganging up on him.

After awhile, even Instagram got boring. Yuri rolled off the bed and stretched, reaching up high, bending back. He meandered through towards the kitchen. As long as Yuuri wasn't home, he might as well take advantage of it and get a snack that was salty or super sweet. But as he stepped out, he realized the condo was unusually cold. With a frown, he walked quickly towards the door.

Hanging wide open.

Yuri's heart froze in his chest. He ran over and slammed it close.

"Dumb-Dumb!" he called, trying not to sound strained. "Kuzco!" the kittens didn't come tumbling towards him. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed the bag of treats, shaking it. Potya appeared, and even Kuzco. But no Dumb-Dumb. He gave them a few treats and walked around the condo, shaking it the bag and calling. Victor poked his head out of the office.

"What's wrong?"

"Dumb-Dumb is gone and that kid with the ketchup hair left the door open on the way out. Is he with you?" Yuri asked hopefully. But Victor shook his head safely.

"He likes to watch me write e-mails. But he wasn't in there at all. Get your shoes and coat, we'll go look around outside. He couldn't have gotten very far." because he wasn't that bright, Victor didn't add. He grabbed his own coat and shoes and they hurried outside. They walked around, shaking the bag, calling. They walked up and down the sidewalk. But no orange kitten came skittering out.

They walked further along the block. Yuri wouldn't look at his guardian, sure that he'd burst into tears if he did so. The sky was getting darker, and the air was heavy with the promise of rain. Yuri was looking in every nook and cranny, sure that the fluff ball was very nearby. When the first drops began to fall from the sky, he almost wailed.

"We have to go back, Yura." Victor looked up at the clouds. "I didn't grab my phone and Yuuri will be worried."

"I don't care." he declared stubbornly. "You go back. If he had made sure the door was closed this wouldn't be happening. I won't leave Dumb-Dumb outside alone. Not in the rain."

"Will you at least come back to get an umbrella?" Victor coaxed. "You'll catch your death in the pouring rain."

"No," he insisted. "You go back. I'll be home when I find Dumb-Dumb."

"Come and tell me if you're leaving the neighborhood." Victo relented. He wondered if he should fit with the kid, should make demands. But that was a recipe for a tantrum, and he wasn't sure that Yuri wouldn't be entitled to his outrage in this situation. He headed home, hands in his pockets, eyes peeled for the obnoxious little fur ball.

He texted his husband, who announced that he and Kenji were finished, and the boy's coach was taking him back to their hotel. It was only a layover. But when Kenjirou had begged to see him, Yuuri hadn't had the heart to say no. It was nice, he thought, to have someone that he could almost consider a protege.

He hurried as soon as Minami made his goodbyes. But when he burst into the condo, there was no Yuri there. And so he knew that the kitten was still lost. He sighed and reached for the umbrella hanging by the door. Victor just waved, making sure to tap his phone so the other would know to call him as soon as they found anything out.

"Yuri!" Yuuri walked through the streets. "Yuri!" the rain drummed on his umbrella, and he worried then about his son being soaking wet. He caught sight of a figure then, blond hair plastered to the scalp and face, jacket wet right through. Yuri standing there, his head hanging. He rushed to him, held the umbrella up over both of them. "There you are!"

"I can't find him!" he shouted. "He must have gone towards the park."

"I don't think he'd go that far." Yuuri frowned. He squinted around. "I think we should go back home. We'll print out some flyers and then we'll put them up in the morning. He's so cute, I'm sure someone has him."

"No!" he stamped his foot, water splashing up on his jeans. "I'm not leaving without him."

"You can't stay out all night, honey. I'm sure that he's fine. He'll come out when the rain stops." he reached to put his arm around the blond's shoulders, pull him in tightly, walk them both home. He was tired and sore from keeping up with Kenji while skating. He wanted nothing more than to strip off his wet things and get warm, get Yuri warm.

"I am NOT going home without him!" he shouted, his whole body tense. He flung Yuuri's arm away from him with venom that the older man hadn't seen from him in weeks. He stepped back as though burned. "It's your fault anyway."

"It was an accident--."

"If you'd been paying attention to anything other than Minami, you would have seen the door was open."

"I--I know that, Yura. I'm sorry. But no one did it on purpose."

"Just because it was an accident doesn't mean it doesn't hurt!" he was shouting now. "It doesn't mean my heart isn't breaking. It doesn't mean I'm not scared."

Yuuri stared at him for a moment. His chest was heaving. There was something here that he wasn't quite saying. It wasn't all about the cat.

"What are you scared of?" he asked softly. "Talk to me. I'm right here, I'm listening."

"I know that I'm replaceable." Yuuri gasped. "I know there are other skater kids you could pluck, and they'd be better adjusted than me or whatever. It's fine. I get it, I do. But I like to forget about it."

"Replac--sweetheart." Yuuri's voice was soft. "Never ever. Not even if a hundred other kids admired me and Victor. I'm sorry that I didn't make sure the door was closed." he put his hands on his shoulders.  
"I'm sorry, I am so sorry." he was sorry about the cat, sorry that Yuri had felt so off put by the whole thing. He'd have to bring this up to Dr. Schultz, ask what strategies they could use in the future.

Yuri gave him a tight hug under the umbrella. He kissed the top of his head, took the treat bag from his hand.

"We'll go back the posters and put them up when the rain has stopped, baby."

"Okay," he sounded dejected, heartbroken. But he let Yuuri draw him in close under the umbrella, shielding him from the of the rain, not that he wasn't already soaked right through. They began the long, slow, soggy slog home. The walk into the condo was depressing, but at least Yuri wasn't crying. Yuuri shook out the umbrella. As he was hanging it up, after Yuri had peeled off his wet coat, he heard a happy gasp.

"Dumb-Dumb!" he spun and looked. In the living room, sitting on the chair, was their kind neighbor from the next condo, and elderly widow. She was always smartly dressed, always smiling. She'd given them candies at Christmas time, and they returned the gesture. But that was as far as their relationship went. But on her lap was a ball of orange, looking for all the world like he belonged there.

"Is that his name?" she laughed, her earrings catching the light. "I was coming home and when I opened my door, he darted right inside. But he sat around and looked confused. He's much too well cared for to be a stray. I thought I'd knock on doors until I found where he belonged. He was still warm, he couldn't have gone far."

"Oh, Dumb-Dumb!" Yuri ran over and cuddled the kitten, who immediately began to purr. Apparently he did not care that Yuri was drenched.

"Thank you," Yuuri murmured. The neighbor stood up and waved, heading back to her own home. The kid didn't noticed or even say thank you, but from the look in her eyes, the adults in the room knew that she understood. They gave him a moment to cuddle the kitten, before Victor carefully pried his hands away and directed him to shower.

When they were warm and changed, Yuri sat on the couch with both the kittens, Potya sitting next to him. Victor watched them for a moment as Yuuri emerged from his shower, his hair still damp. He plopped down in front of Victor who immediately picked up a comb and began to run it through the damp curls.

"I was thinking..." he began.

"Did it hurt?" Yuri asked absently, scratching Kuzco beneath the chin.

"No! Stop that." Victor frowned. He paused. Better to leave what he was thinking a secret. This could be a beautiful surprise if he planned it just right.

"What were you thinking?" Yuuri asked gently, rubbing his hands up and down Victor's calves.

"Never mind. You'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> What IS Victor planning??


End file.
